Understanding You
by Heartmakerpuppeteer
Summary: Watching, talking, listening, touching her. Will Sasuke Uchiha ever understand Hanuro Sakura.
1. Intro

Understanding You

Rated T

SasuSaku

Drama/Romance

Summary:

Watching, talking, listening, touching her. Will Sasuke Uchiha ever understand Haruno Sakura?

Intro:

She walked down the empty hallways of the hospital. It was around midnight and the patients were all sleeping. Sakura's long pink hair swayed against her hips as she walked. This was her favorite time of the day, the calming quiet, night sky. Her ears picked up on the sound of thunder while the rain smashed down against the window she was now passing. Sakura's heels made a small clicking noise against the tiled hallway as she made her way over to the large window. Lighting hit and the light filled a small section of the hallway but it also, in the few seconds exposed Sakura's beautiful face that had grown over the few years. She put her hand against the window to fill the chilling cold glass against her palm. It made her shiver slightly and she took her hand away. Sakura loved the rain, no matter how hard it fell, it was refreshing and beautiful to her. How nature worked in mysterious ways. She stepped away from the window and kept walking down the hallway. A small crying started to fill the quiet hallway and Sakura quickly made her way over to the opened door room where a small boy was sitting on the bed crying.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

Sakura ran over to him and picked the small boy up in her arms. She already knew the reason why he was afraid of the roaring thunder and Ash latched onto Sakura.

"It's so loud."

"That doesn't mean you have to be afraid Ash."

"But I can't get to sleep, I-I don't want to be alone."

"I wont leave you, would you like to watch the sky with me?"

Ash shook his head no and hugged Sakura harder as more thunder sounded the sky. Sakura smiled slightly as she stroked the small boys hair. Ash didn't let go of Sakura and he listened to her heartbeat until she started to hum.

**A/N: The song is Lillium from Elfen Lied but it's the music box version.**

Ash could feel his eyelids start to droop down but he was trying to force himself to stay up. He liked Sakura-chan's company, especially when she came in and played games with him or read a story.

"Sakura!"

Hinata ran into the room blood on her uniform and she tripped over herself. Ash was instantly awake again and he screamed out. Sakura quickly went over to Hinata.

"What's going on?!?"

"Im fine Sakura I-its your needed at the front!"

"Watch him, until he falls back asleep."

Sakura ran out down the hallway past the window as more lighting flashed, she ran past the elevator and went down flights of stairs. As she reached the bottom she slipped on a trail of someone's blood. She on the floor and stared at all the blood now on her and her clothes.

"Sakura we need your help!"

Tsunade yelled and Sakura looked up to see Tsunade covered in blood but also that she was over a males body. Sakura quickly got up only to slip again from the blood so she crawled over to her Hokage and sensei.

"Sakura start healing his chest he's lost too much blood already!"

Sakura did as she was told and her hands started to glow a light pink as her hands went over the man's chest slowly closing his gushing wound. As she kept working making her push out more of her chakra as she fixed his broken arm she looked over to her sensei. Tsunade was working hard on the man's left arm. Well actually she was working on his missing left arm. It was gone at the shoulder and she was quickly trying to stop the blood.

"Where are those damn ABNU!"

Right as Tsunade screamed that they appeared.

"Quickly we need him to be put in under surgery right now, we don't have time to move him or he'll die. Ino get me everything you can from the emergency room."

Ino who said nothing from behind her ABNU mask disappeared to get what her Hokage wanted. Sakura's chakra started to take some of the males making her visible pink chakra turn a blood red as she moved her hand up to his face. That's when she saw him. Sakura froze and she just felt herself staring holding her breath. There he was, the man who stole her heart. The same man who crushed it. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakura heal him!"

Sakura snapped back into reality and started to work on Sasuke, a battle starting to rage within her own body. What a bitter sweet reunion.


	2. Chapter One

Understanding You

Chapter One:

She couldn't move her body anymore out of both exhaustion and pain. Sakura had worked with Tsunade on Sasuke's body with many medics for hours. He was going to live and she was happy, but he wasn't ever going to be the same. Sasuke had been badly injured loosing his arm and busting his knee badly. He now had a metal arm (Like full metal alchemist.) and had a metal knee cap under his skin. But he was living and breathing so it was always better than him dieing. Sakura walked out of the room they had moved him into so that he could rest and heal, that was a far as she got before she leaned against the outer wall and slid down that wall until she hit the floor her legs spread out. Her uniform was still bloody but sense she was the top medic here in Konoha next to Tsunade she was used to blood getting on her in her hair, everywhere.

"Sakura!"

Hinata ran over to Sakura and kneeled down to her. Sakura was barely keeping herself away all of her chakra drained.

"Is Ash alright."

"He's fine, very worried about you."

"Hinata do me a favor could you be the one to visit him today?"

Before Hinata could answer 'yes' Sakura blacked out and Hinata caught her.

"Help somebody help!"

Hinata screamed.

He opened his eyes the lights burned that were up above and he let his eyelids close again. His body didn't feel to be in as much pain like before. What had happened to him? He could barely even remember. Sasuke opened his eyes again and let his eyes adjust to the white room, he knew this room well. It was practically his hospital room. The one he was always placed in when taken to Konoha's hospital. He knew he was in Konoha he had dragged his body into the gates before he blacked out. They should put his name on the front of the door, make this his room. But then again would he even be accepted back in this place? Well if they weren't accepting him back why not let him die? Someone saved him, so someone accepted him back into the place he said that he had turned his back on, broke all bonds on. Or so he thought, if he had broken all bonds how could he trust someone to save him, his life in their hands. Sasuke pulled himself up pain shooting through his chest and he fell back down.

"Be careful Uchiha you're still recovering. You broke a few ribs among other things."

Sasuke turned his head, though his head was banging slightly and he looked up to see Hinata. She was stuttering anymore? Well that proves things must have change over the two years he had left.

"What do you mean other things?"

Hinata bit her bottom lip, a habit she had picked up from Sakura instead of her pushing her fingers together nervously. Should she tell Sasuke? Was it in her place? Sasuke though still in pain pushed himself up into a sitting position and stared hard at Hinata. Without Hinata saying a word Sasuke looked over himself quickly. His arm, his left arm. He lifted something that looked like a metal arm. What the hell had happened to him?

"I…I lost my arm."

He stated as he stared at his arm. Though his facial expressions didn't show he was surprised, his insides screaming at him.

"Y-you've been out for a week. You're lucky."

"Lucky!?!"

Sasuke yelled at Hinata and she held up the clipboard she had been holding hiding her face. She didn't like people yelling at her.

"How the hell do you call this lucky?!?"

Hinata lowered the clipboard.

"You could've died Sasuke. You're lucky that we started manufacturing arms and legs that are metal. You would've died without that arm right there. Also the two amazing medics that healed your wounds."

His heart monitor started to slow in pace as his anger receded. It was true that he probably would've died without the arm or any of the medics that saved him.

Sakura walked down the hallways and went to Ash's room, Ash was sitting up right on his bed his green eyes shining while his black bangs were in his face. He reminded Sakura so much of him, Sasuke.

"Hiya Sakura-chan!"

Ash yelled brightly, as Sakura shook her head. But Ash also reminded her of Naruto, his many visits rubbing off on him with his loud mouth talking. She smiled brightly, Ash now wanted to be the next Hokage. And she hoped that he would, of course after Naruto.

"Good afternoon Ash, how are you feeling?"

"Alright, but I want to go on a walk Sakura."

Sakura nodded as she checked over his vitals.

"Have you been eating your veggies?"

Ash frowned and stuck out his tongue and Sakura giggled ruffling his hair.

"Alright we'll go on a walk in a few moments, but you have to promise me to eat your vegetables. If your going to be Hokage you'll need to have all of your food groups to be healthy."

Ash groaned but nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright lets go."

Sakura said and pulled the sheets off exposing both of Ash's metal legs. Ash threw his legs over the side of the bed and jumped down. Sakura steady Ash's wobbling and they linked arms.

"So im guessing your happy that you can go back to your team in a few days."

"I cant wait! But I'll miss spending so much time with you again. You work too much."

Ash grumbled and Sakura looked down at him.

"Im sorry about that, but you know that if you ever need anything you can come to me. No matter when you can come to me for anything you know that right?"

Ash opened his mouth to answer only to be cut off by Hinata's voice calling for Sakura.

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

Sakura asked after giving Ash an apology smile.

"Oh I - um…"

Hinata looked at Ash's sadden look and then to Sakura.

"Come on Hinata tell me what a patient needs."

"Our newest patient wants someone other than me to give him his shots. He asked for a professional and no fan girls."

"Alright I'll go and see to him."

Sakura shook her head as she waved off Hinata. Stupid Uchiha wanting the best of the best. But at least the joke would be on him when he would see that his used to be number one fan girl would be taking care of him.

"I'll just go back to my room."

Ash said letting go of Sakura's arm only to start to trip from not being used to his newest legs. Sakura caught him easily and linked arms again.

"What are you talking about boy, you're coming with me. You're going to see with my patients."

Ash's smile was taking up a large part his face and Sakura giggled.

"Alright lets hurry before our patient gets upset, we wouldn't want a tense patient taking shots."

He tapped his fingers against the metal railing that was on the side of his bed. He was using his right hand to tap, every time her tried to move his left arm it wouldn't work. I was given a stupid metal arm and it doesn't even work! And where the hell is that damn medic! On cue the door slid open and Sasuke watched as his ex team mate walked in with a boy that looked to be eleven or twelve. He looked at the boy and noticed his two metal legs. Sakura took her time helping Ash into Sasuke's room and into a chair. She could feel his stare on her and Ash.

"Why are you here?!?"

Sasuke snapped at Sakura once she had straightened herself back up and was checking Sasuke's vitals.

"Im the professional you asked for. Im the best medic here other than Tsunade-sama and she's busy with other things. More important things."

Sakura said her last sentence slowly and that sentence struck a nerve at Sasuke's ego. Though he would never actually show it. Sasuke quickly turned his head and stared at the boy in the chair. The boy seemed frightened as he stared at Sasuke like a shocked realization look.

"What the hell are you staring at?!?"

Sasuke glared at Ash but Ash opened his mouth only to say nothing. The boy kinda reminded Sasuke of himself well at least the hair.

"Uchiha don't you dare yell at him."

Sakura glared at Sasuke making the air turn deathly that deep down inside Sasuke he was even frightened.

"Who the hell is he?"

"Ash, Ash Haruno my son."


	3. Chapter 2

Understanding You

Chapter Two:

Sasuke stared at Sakura, did…did she just say her son?

"W-what?"

"You heard me right Sasuke, I said my son. And if you yell at him again, I swear you wont be seeing tomorrow."

Sakura said with acid in her voice. No one, would ever speak to her son like that when she was around. And if someone did they wouldn't be seeing the light of day. Sakura took a deep breath and calmed down.

"But how can he be your son? He's -"

"Not my biological son. But my son none the less. Now were getting off topic, sense you only want a professional I have been assigned to take care of you for now on. And right now we need to give you…"

Sakura looked at the clipboard at the end of the bed.

"Three shots, so you don't get any infections."

Ash stayed quiet as he watched his mother working. She was careful when she worked, careful, fast but precise in her work. Always had been. He watched Sakura give Sasuke his shots and heal the rest of his chest while no one said anything. Sasuke watched Sakura also but at some points would meet eyes with Ash. Her son? He looked like her, well the ghost pale skin and emerald green eyes matched Sakura's perfectly. But he wasn't actually hers? Something about that just didn't sound right. A knock at the door made everyone turn their heads only to see Hinata.

"Hello everyone, Ash we need to take you away from Sakura so that we can get you working on those legs some more."

Ash nodded and Hinata smiled before helping Ash up. Sakura looked to her son and smiled warmly.

"I'll come see you later tonight and we'll finish with our story."

"Promise?"

Ash looked up at his mother with hopeful eyes. Sakura nodded and kissed her son on the forehead.

"I promise. Now go I shouldn't be keeping you from your therapy."

Ash left with Hinata and they closed the door behind them. Sasuke felt his insides warm up. That small scene that had played out in front of him was heart warming and it brought back painful but wonderful memories of his own mother.

"How old is he?"

Sasuke asked Sakura he looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"He's ten but by next week he'll be eleven."

Sakura sat down on Sasuke's bed and she picked up his metal arm.

"It doesn't work."

Sasuke grumbled sourly, and Sakura laughed at him. What was so damn funny about having a useless metal arm?

"We haven't fully placed it in. we didn't have time we were trying to stop all of your wounds from bleeding any further sense if you lost anymore blood you would have died. So we just put it on, I need to heal the top part of it to your shoulder the rest of the way and you should be fine."

Sakura leaned in and her hand covered in a pink glow on Sasuke's shoulder. Her touch was warm and comforting, and it made Sasuke relax from his tense position.

"What happened your son?"

Wow those words were weird to speak. Sasuke noticed that Sakura had paused her healing and was staring at the wall. Sakura was thinking, thinking of a good way to explain this to Sasuke without giving too much away.

"Ash was born with, with no working legs. His mother got into an- an accident that had damaged the womb. When Ash was born his legs just wouldn't respond."

The room was tense and Sasuke did notice that Sakura's hand was curled into a fist against her leg.

"Im sorry for asking.'

Sakura looked up and shook her head.

"Its alright, Ash is okay with what happened."

Sakura said it almost in pain and Sasuke listened.

"He's only here because we just gave him a new pair of legs. We've given him other legs before but now that we've updated to these metal, hard drive legs and arms we had to switch his old ones for the new. Ash is learning how to use these new legs, I wont let him leave until he finishes his therapy which will be over in a few days. Which reminds me you'll have to start on therapy for your arm."

"It's nothing bad that you can't handle, I'll just be helping you with learning how to move your arm and everything. Also therapy for your leg. You busted your kneecap so we replaced it with a metal one. You might walk with a limp for awhile."

"I have to ask where are all the ABNU?"

Sasuke asked in a bored tone though truthfully he was interested but why show it?

"Oh they'll becoming today before our first therapy session. Of course it'll be about two to three hours long for them to speak to you."

"Hn."

Interrogation, nothing he couldn't handle. Sakura stood up and Sasuke noted that Sakura's uniform was covered in blood. He raised an eyebrow and Sakura just smiled slightly.

"Had an emergency call, if you want to know about it I'll tell you in a few hours. You're all healed up and now I must leave to go and take care of my other patients for the day."

Sasuke smirked after Sakura had closed the door behind her. She was still annoying, but different in some way. He looked out the window to look at Konoha, he wanted to hear the story she was going to tell him.

He moved his arm up and down from the small hospital bed, every time he let his arm drop it made a small 'thud'. Sasuke could really only move his left arm up and down, wow what a set back. Now he would have to retrain himself just to learn how to eat and crap. What the hell? Why couldn't it have been his right arm if he had to choose which arm had to come off. I mean really it just had to be the arm that he used the most, which meant for the mean time that he would have to learn to use his right hand. Damn it. He sighed deeply and quickly looked to the door to his room as it started to slide open. An ABNU walked into the room and without saying a word moved a seat to the foot of his bed.

"Hurry up already."

Sasuke growled at the wolf mask in front of him after a few minutes of silence.

"How troublesome."

Shikamaru muttered through his mask before taking it off, he was just starting to dose off too. As Shikamaru took off his mask it revealed to Sasuke the scar that ran from his right corner of his eye to his cheek bone. He pulled himself out a cigarette and lit it before taking a long drag a staring up at Sasuke.

"Alright Uchiha you know why im here so lets cut the crap and just get to the questions."

Sasuke smirked, he found it almost comforting that Shikamaru was acting like his normal self to him. Did he accept him back? Shikamaru pulled out a scroll from his jacket and took another drag on his cigarette before starting his questioning.

"Okay question one-"

It had been two days sense she had been in a shower or had actually changed her clothes. She felt better as she walked down the hospitals hallways, which was practically her second home. At least that was how she viewed it. Sakura held a large paper bag in her arms as she opened the door to her sons room.

"Special delivery!"

Sakura sang out and Ash reddened in embarrassment. His mom was awesome yes but really sometimes parents could really just make you blush. Sakura walked into the room and set the large paper bag down on the small white nightstand.

"What's that?"

"Lunch, I brought you a salad with a turkey sandwich. I this time I didn't forget the mustard."

Sakura said placing all of Ash's food on a tray before putting the tray on Ash's bed.

"I can't stay to eat with you but I'll be back after my shifts, then we'll read the rest of our story."

"Okay."

"I love you."

Sakura kissed Ash's forehead and hugged him.

"I love you too mom."


	4. Chapter 3

Understanding You

Chapter Three:

The questioning didn't go well. He just couldn't remember most of the important stuff he was asked. every time he thought he had an answer and he raked his brain for a memory that could help answer the question everything went blank. Sasuke was getting irritated he never forgot anything, EVER! And now he couldn't answer anything on where Orochimaru's where a bouts were or anything! Shikamaru didn't seem to care though, he was getting information no matter how small it was it would help in the long run. Shikamaru rolled the scroll up and placed it back into his jacket. He stood up and stretched before yawning.

"Alright Sasuke were done here, Tsunade hasn't placed a sentence on you due to the fact that she is busy blah blah blah, so I'll see you around."

"Hn."

As Shikamaru left the room Sakura walked in with a large paper bag and sat it on the table.

"Hello Sasuke."

Wow, no Sasuke-kun. He was actually starting to miss that, though he would never say that out loud. Sasuke would rather burn in the flames of hell then ever state that he Uchiha Sasuke missed Sakura Haruno calling him Sasuke-kun.

"Hn."

"I brought you lunch, I remember you not liking the hospital food here. Though really I can't blame you its horrible."

"Ah."

"Nice vocabulary."

"Your annoying."

Sasuke stated and Sakura laughed, smiling on the outside while on the inside she was crying in sorrow. Oh how she missed him, and how Sasuke's words pierced her heart. Even now at the age of twenty-five she never loved another man. Stupid true love, had to go for the man with an ice cold heart and the emotional baggage. She snapped out of her thoughts and pulled out a salad, tomato, and sandwich.

"Im not sure how you like your turkey sandwich's so if you don't like it I have more food."

Sakura set Sasuke's tray of food out in front of him and he went for the tomato. Sakura sat down in a chair next to him and watched him use his right hand.

"Why aren't you using your left hand."

"Hn."

Was all that Sasuke grunted as he munched on his tomato. Sakura knew that Sasuke had a huge ego, this only meant he couldn't move it well and he didn't want to say it because of his aka big ass Uchiha ego. She sighed and Sasuke looked down at her.

"You going to eat?"

"No, im not very hungry at the moment. So how about I tell you that story, or would you rather hear it after you're done eating?"

Sasuke took another bite of his tomato and waved his hand to signal for Sakura to go on with the story.

"Alright lets see last night, a squad of ABNU were ambushed by sound ninja. All three were injured. Our least damaged ABNU came out with a broken jaw and hand. Next we had one going into cardiac arrest with internal bleeding near the lungs and a sprained ankle. Our worst is in a coma as I speak to you now, we have her hooked to a few machines because her heart was beating to slow that one of those machines is pumping the blood at a faster rate. She had a few head injuries including blood trauma in the back of the head where your spine is connected. She's paralyzed from the waist down from a stab wound to her spine. She had a lung punctured from one of her three broken ribs. Oh, and all three are blinded but they're alive."

Sasuke listened and nodded before taking another bite if his tomato. That's a lot to see, and Sakura was the one to see that.

After he finished eating using his right hand to feed himself Sakura stood up and took his tray away.

"Alright were going to start your therapy session, lets go for a walk."

Sasuke pulled himself of the bed his left arm falling to his side like dead weight. His knee started to shock slightly with pain that it almost felt like a buzz but it wasn't so bad that he couldn't ignore it. Sakura came to his side.

"While were walking we'll be working out your knee and arm. Now lets go."

Sakura had been right, Sasuke was limping slightly as he walked but he kept his head up in a proud manner. He wasn't going to let people see how much this bruised his ego now that he was limping to get places, and he had no control on his left arm. Sakura was impressed by Sasuke she knew this would be tough on him, but he seemed not to show the stress he was under. She picked up his left hand and squeezed it.

"Can you feel anything?"

Sasuke nodded and Sakura smiled.

"We try making these mechanical devices as close as possible to the real thing which includes getting it to respond to touch. So you're good on that."

Sakura answered, Sasuke was having a hard time walking with his limping leg and he slowly started to lean against Sakura. She did notice this but the only thing she did was link arms with Sasuke's left on and she squeezed his hand again.

"I want you to try and mimic me."

Sakura squeezed his hand again and Sasuke tried to do the same. Only nothing happened. Sasuke glared at his hand as he tried again only to get the same result as the first. Sakura patted his hand lightly.

"Don't stress over it, you just take your time. I wasn't expecting you to get it on the first try. No one has so just relax and try not to concentrate to hard on getting it. Just let it flow like it were your actual arm. Don't think just do…now would you prefer walking down a few flights of stairs or take the elevator? Now if you're having trouble on your knee I would advise you to pick the elevator because we can always take the stairs another day."

Sasuke thought over it and before he could answer Sakura brought him to the elevator. How did she know he would pick that? Sakura pressed the button and both of them stepped into the small moving box once it arrived by a small bell. once the doors closed Sakura stared up at Sasuke who was a good head taller than her.

"You were leaning on me while we walked, which suggests to me that your kneecap is bothering you. So I didn't want to stress it anymore than it needs to be. Once we get into the garden and are in the greenhouse I'll set you down and heal it."

They walked through the garden quietly, Sasuke leaning against Sakura slightly as he limped. Sakura at points when they were walking would squeeze his hand reminding him to try and do the same. He had no success. She pulled him into the greenhouse and sat him on the bench she had placed in. this was where she came to think, or read without ever actually leaving the hospital grounds when she was on call. As Sasuke sat down Sakura kneeled in front to inspect his knee.

"There isn't any damage. But your knee is probably just irritated trying to get used to the kneecap and you walking on it. But there's never any harm done if I get rid of that irritating feeling, yeah?"

Sakura said smiling as she gently rested her hand on his knee. Pink chakra glowed from her hand and Sasuke felt the irritating buzz in his knee go away. The chakra felt warm and he could almost feel it pulsing through his entire body making him feel warm inside and relaxed. He felt himself start to unwind letting his mind drift, and the first thing his mind went to was Sakura and her child, Ash. I mean him not being biological that had to be a load of crap. What did she think he was blind, anyone could easily see the resemblance between them. He was not adopted or anything like that, and he was sure of it. But if she had given birth to him, than her now being twenty five at the least and Ash turning eleven in the next week meant that she had to be at least pregnant when she was fourteen. Which couldn't be right sense that would mean that he would've seen her pregnant. This was confusing, but what if she hid herself?!? She always had great chakra control maybe using a genjustu to hide her pregnant stomach? But what about when he was born? Sakura had said that the mother got into an accident, and that's how Ash lost the ability to move his real legs. Well she is a ninja and if she never told anyone about her pregnancy then she could've gotten into an accident damaging the womb. Why was he even thinking so hard on this??? Sakura couldn't have been pregnant and it didn't really matter who Ash's parents are or were. All that mattered was him getting to move his damn arm at the moment! Sakura pulled her hand away from Sasuke's knee and she sat down next to him. It stayed quiet for a few minutes until Sakura finally spoke up.

"Hey Sasuke just curious…did you ever…did you ever defeat your brother?"

Sasuke stayed quiet, she wants to know if I'll be leaving after im healed.

"…yes."

"But your not going to stay are you?"

"Sakura you really are annoying."

Sasuke grumbled and he squeezed Sakura's hand. Sakura smiled brightly and Sasuke looked down at his hand. He just did it, and he hadn't really been thinking about it at that exact moment. He squeezed Sakura's hand again just to make sure that he actually could move it.

"Good job Sasuke."

She was happy for him but underneath her smile she was crying in sorrow, he never actually answered the question. Meaning that he wasn't staying, he was going to leave her again like he always did. Sakura stood up and helped Sasuke to a standing position.

"That's all for today Sasuke, lets get you back to your room."

She walked down the empty halls of the hospital. Sakura finally finished her shifts and was going to see her son. Ash watched Sakura open the door the story book in his lap underneath his hands.

"Hey are you ready?"

Sakura asked quietly as she pulled a chair close to the bed and took the book into her hands. Ash slipped under the covers getting himself comfortable, and he looked up to the ceiling.

"Mom?"

He asked before Sakura could start where they last left off in the story.

"Yes?"

"Why did you lie?"

Sakura froze her whole body going rigid.

"I don't know what your-"

"Why did you lie to that man that I wasn't your biological son? Are you ashamed of me?"

Sakura quickly threw the bed to the side and picked her son up into her arms his tears sliding down his face as she tried to calm him down.

"No darling I would never EVER be ashamed of you, you're my sunshine. I-I had to lie to that man."

"B-but why?"

Sakura sighed as she looked out the window, Ash stared at his mother how the moonlight made her skin glow the tears slipping down her face turning to the color silver.

"Its c-complicated, but h-he's…h-he's your uncle Ash. Your father- your father is his older brother."


	5. Chapter 4

Understanding You

Chapter 4

Sasuke stayed up moving his arm, he couldn't do much but he couldn't fall asleep. He pushed himself out of the bed and limped to the door. A night stroll through the hospital wouldn't hurt. It was raining as Sasuke limped pass the window lightening casting dark shadows over his handsome face.

"But mom, who's my father exactly?"

He shouldn't nose into peoples business, but it was that punk's voice, Ash. Which meant his mother was here. But visiting hours were over, weren't they? Sasuke masked his chakra as he walked up to the open door room. When he looked in to see only Sakura with Ash. His eyes widened but he stayed still.

"Your father is…or was Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke stood there his body going rigid as he felt both his hands curling into fists at his side. His…his brother…a-and _Sakura!_ No he-he must be hallucinating, he couldn't- and she UGH! He gritted his teeth and moved away from the door so he could rest himself against the outer wall of the door.

"Y-you said was."

"He…died."

Ash pulled himself out of his mother's arms and slipped himself under the covers. His mother never told him about his father, and now he wouldn't…he wouldn't know him ever.

"Just…go."

Sakura heard him whisper quietly. He was angry at her…and at the moment she felt alone.

"I-im so sorry."

She whispered and stood up.

"Im so sorry Ash."

Ash could see his mother shake from sobbing her back facing him.

He watched her run from the room tears streaming down her face. But he could care less, his anger was rising to rage and hatred. He pushed himself off the wall and ran after Sakura not caring that pain was surging from his knee. Now Sasuke wasn't exactly angry with Sakura more of his brother, but she, she just happened to be someone he could take all his anger out on at the moment. She ran past his room and he quickly grabbed her and slammed her against a wall.

Sakura stared into Sasuke's piercing red eyes. She was frightened of him but not by his eyes, no she was afraid of Sasuke's curse mark that was slithering its way across his body. It stopped half way and images of him when they were younger went past her eyes.

His blood was boiling but before he could say anything there was a hard slap to his face.

Sakura felt her hand slap Sasuke's face and he didn't move. She brought her hand back to slap him again but he snapped out of the shock and pinned her hands against the wall.

"Sasuke let go."

Sakura said in a low voice and Sasuke glared down at her. His metal arm was acting just like his first, real arm, must be because of his rage.

"You lied, I heard you."

Sakura struggled against Sasuke and he smirked.

"Sasuke let go of me!"

She screamed loudly before she slipped her hand free and punched him square in the jaw. Sasuke looked up at her and felt the curse mark going over his whole body. He could hear Orochimaru's voice telling him to kill her. His body pushed himself up.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear as she took a step away from Sasuke. His body was all marked and as he slowly stood up the purple fire started swirling around him.

**A/N: I hope you people know what im talking about**

His face was casted over and he looked up at Sakura she saw Orochimaru's snake eyes were over the sharingan.

"S-Sasuke…Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura's voice barely above a whisper. Sasuke's smirked evilly and he took a step near Sakura.

Sasuke felt his rage surging with energy through his body. Sakura was strong at him taking frightened steps away. Orochimaru's voice was growing in his head, yelling at him to kill her. He hesitated for a second before the curse mark washed over another helping of rage. In seconds Sasuke was inches in front of Sakura and he back handed her through a wall. Sakura felt pain shock through her entire body and she felt herself falling. Sasuke had thrown he out of the building…they were on the fourth floor.

"Sasuke!!!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he jumped after Sakura. He started to pull her into his arms but more rage shocked through him. This time he screamed out in pain before the rage overtook his body.

Sakura felt Sasuke wrap his arms around her as they fell. But then he screamed out in pain before kicking her in the stomach. Sasuke raised his leg up again and smashed it down against Sakura's chest. Sakura smashed into the ground and blood flew out of her mouth.

Sasuke landed easily on the ground each step he took near Sakura his footsteps would burn the ground.

Sakura could barely move and she had a few broken bones, but she slowly pulled herself away from where she landed. She cried out in pain when she moved an inch.

He stopped moving closer to Sakura as her cries of pain filled the air around him. The wind blew his bangs away from his face, realization striking his features. Sasuke stared down at his hands in horror. Orochimaru's laughter bounced through Sasuke's head before pain washed over him. His curse mark was pulsing with life and the mark turned his skin gray. A black plus sign appearing between his eyes while the white in his eyes turned black around the sharingan. Sasuke fell to his knees screaming out in pain as fangs grew in his mouth and wings that looked like horrible hands started to grow from his back. His shirt slipped off torn while his hair grew longer and became a musty black.

"Sakura!"

Sakura froze from Sasuke's screaming her name in agony. She looked up and froze in fear as she saw what he was turning into.

His fists grabbed the ground and he raised his head up to the sky and screamed only for an animalistic howl to escape his lips in agony. Orochimaru appeared in Sasuke's mind. _Stop! _He yelled at him while the snake man held out a hand. _The pain will stop._ Sasuke barely grasped Orochimaru's hand as more pain bolted through him. Orochimaru smirked and Sasuke felt a dark aurora take over him.

Sasuke's head snapped back down and smirked at Sakura one of his fangs starting to poke out from his lips.

Sakura struggled when Sasuke appeared over her and both his hands wrapped around her neck. She tried digging her nails into his skin, and she drawled blood but he didn't stop choking her.

"S-Sasuke-…p-p-please s-stop."

Sakura placed both her hands on Sasuke's chest. She could feel herself weakening, getting ready to meet her death. This was her last chance. She pulled chakra from Sasuke and it fused with hers and she shot it out of her hands at him.

Sasuke's dark chakra fused with Sakura's pink chakra turning it black. He felt Sakura shoot it out and he flew back a few feet, black chakra clinging to him as he smashed through the ground until stopped by a tree.

"SAKURA! SASUKE!"

Ino's voice registered to both Sasuke's and Sakura's ears, though more screams than Ino's were being made. But the last thing they saw before blacking out was…each other.

"S-Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura-c-chan."

Both whispered out before the darkness consumed them.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Understanding You **_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**She woke up in a slight daze. Her body ached and her hands felt like they were on fire.**_

"_**Sakura-chan?"**_

_**She turned her head slightly to see Naruto. Naruto stood behind Ash who was staring at his mother.**_

"_**H-hey."**_

_**Her voice cracked and she smiled weakly.**_

"_**How are you?"**_

_**Naruto smiled at Sakura while Ash had lowered his eyes to the ground. Ash had just found out about his mother now becoming a patient at the hospital. Which was making him feel extremely guilty because he had gotten angry with her the same night.**_

"_**Were going to be okay, now that you're awake."**_

"_**Is Sasuke alright?"**_

_**Naruto tensed slightly but nodded.**_

"_**He only had a few cuts and bruises. Sakura I-"**_

_**The door slid open to the room and Tsunade walked in a grim look on her face.**_

"_**Naruto I think it would be best if you took Ash out for a little while."**_

_**Ash's head snapped up, that's bad news. That always meant bad news.**_

"_**Mom I-"**_

"_**Ash go out with Naruto for awhile. Naruto would you…"**_

"_**Of course Sakura."**_

_**Naruto pulled Ash out of the room and Sakura stared at Tsunade. **_

"_**You're no longer working with Sasuke."**_

"_**What?!?"**_

"_**Well Sakura…actually…you cant work with anyone right now."**_

"_**W-what why!"**_

_**Tsunade looked down at her clipboard.**_

"_**Sakura whatever you did to get Sasuke off of you did something to your chakra."**_

"_**I only fused some of his chakra with mine and shot it back at him through my hands. How can that-"**_

"_**Sakura…it didn't all leave your body…you're dying."**_

_**Everything froze.**_

"_**Im sorry to say it Sakura…but the chakra you fused with is eating and attacking your body very slowly."**_

"_**I-is there anything I can do?"**_

"_**The only thing that can be done is to have weekly sessions where we extract all of your chakra out, it might slow down the process-"**_

"_**Might slow down…it wont stop it."**_

_**Tsunade shook her head even though what Sakura said wasn't a question.**_

"_**H-how long do I-I have?"**_

"_**Right now were not even sure. But Sakura we, if we extract your chakra you can no longer be a ninja or-"**_

"_**A medic."**_

_**She finished for Tsunade and she curled her hands into fists.**_

"_**I-I need to be alone."**_

_**Tsunade left and after the door closed did Sakura let out her tears and sob into her hands.**_

_**He pulled himself into a sitting position before smashing his head into his hands. His left hand flying out and smashed against the metal railing. God damn it! Sasuke wanted to scream out in anger, everything he did to Sakura clear in his head. All because of his curse mark, he couldn't control it. His hand instinctively touched his curse mark and he glared at nothing in particular.**_

"…_**Orochimaru."**_

_**Sasuke growled and his room door slipped open. At this time was when Sakura came to see him for their therapy sessions but Hinata and another medic walked in.**_

"_**Hello Sasuke, im here to inform you that Haruno Sakura will no longer be your medic."**_

_**Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Hinata.**_

"_**What happened?"**_

_**He could tell something was wrong just by looking at Hinata, and her voice was a dead give away. She just was never good with bad news.**_

"_**Hinata-"**_

"_**I can't tell you what's wrong with Sakura."**_

_**The words slipped out of her mouth and Sasuke quickly pushed himself out of the hospital bed. Something was wrong with Sakura?!? Sasuke pushed himself past Hinata only wearing black sweat pants and the other female medic only watched him leave blushing at his well toned chest.**_

"_**No Sasuke."**_

_**Hinata tried to block Sasuke's path but he glared at her and pushed her out of the way. How much pain did he cause Sakura now? He didn't even know if he would be able to handle it if he did anything too bad. Which for some reason he knew he had done something horrible.**_

_**She was going to die! Who would take care of Ash? He was already living without one parent!**_

"_**No…this c-cant be happening to me!"**_

_**Sakura cried out before hearing screams around her floor. She pulled herself out of the bed and opened her door to her room. People from patients to nurses were in a panic state running away from where Sakura was and also screaming any chance they had the time.**_

"_**Sakura."**_

_**She turned around to face the monster Sasuke had turned into the night before.**_

"_**Strap her down!"**_

_**Tsunade yelled as Sakura screamed thrashing around in her bed. Medics started to strap her down trying to heal her wounds that she inflicted to herself.**_

_**He watched Sakura thrash around and scream with her eyes closed. Sasuke couldn't watch anymore and he closed his eyes. This was what he caused. His hands clenched into fists. He couldn't even begin to guess what inner demons Sakura was fighting.**_

_**Tsunade stabbed Sakura's arm with a shot and she instantly stopped her thrashing. She sighed and wiped the sweat off her brow, she had to heal her now. She put her hand over Sakura's head and tried to heal what she could before going to her chest.**_

"_**Im going to need all of your help."**_

_**Tsunade stated to all the medics especially Shizune.**_

"_**Im extracting all of her chakra, for some reason its turning against her body. We need to work quickly, im extracting it from her heart. Ready, im starting the procedure."**_

_**Tsunade started to pull out Sakura's chakra it coming out of her skin from where her heart would be, but something wasn't right.**_

"_**What the hell is that?"**_

_**She was all alone in a dark, cold place.**_

"_**Look what you did."**_

_**Came a menacing voice. Sakura's eyes widened as Orochimaru stepped out in front of her.**_

"_**I just wanted to have my Sasuke back, and you just keep getting in my way."**_

"_**I-I-"**_

_**Sakura barely got a word out and Orochimaru caressed her cheek, his snake eyes piercing.**_

"_**Im coming."**_

_**He was going to leave, come back and see Sakura when she was awake.**_

"_**What the hell is that?!?"**_

_**Screamed Tsunade, Sasuke turned around and his eyes widened. A large black chakra snake was in the air coming out of Sakura. The snake snapped its head, its piercing eyes looked like Orochimaru's and seemed to be looking into Sasuke's soul. Im coming.**_** Sasuke could practically hear it hiss at him before the black snake attacked Sakura and fused back into her body.**


	7. Chapter 6

Understanding You

Chapter 6

Tsunade looked at the medics around her,

"I want Hinata in here NOW!"

She screamed as the medics ran out of the room Shizune stared in shock at Sakura.

"W-What was that?"

"Orochimaru."

Both Tsunade and Shizune looked at Sasuke as he limped in never taking his eyes off Sakura's unconscious body.

"I've never seen anything like that though. It might be something new."

Sasuke stated in a monotone voice, his fists held tightly at his sides.

"Lady Tsunade you sent for me!?"

Hinata scrambled into the room almost tripping over herself and into Sasuke.

"Use your Byakugan on Sakura, tell me what you see."

Hinata nodded and turned her attention to Sakura.

"Byakugan!"

Hinata looked over Sakura's body instead of seeing the usual blue color of chakra or even pink, it was a dark purple almost black. As her eyes traced down to Sakura's core or stomach she gasped.

"What do you see?"

"I-its like one dark snake. A large chakra snake had wrapped itself around Sakura's core chakra. Its horrible, right now it seems to be devouring her own chakra while making dark chakra flow through her instead. Her heart its picking up pace!"

Hinata exclaimed at Sakura's chest started to move rapidly.

"Its looking at me, the snake sees me! And-"

Before anything else could come out of Hinata's mouth she was shot back into a wall, unconscious. The large snake was out of Sakura's body and was hissing at everyone, before it went back into Sakura's body it slithered around her body and tightened its grasp making her lose her breath. Tsunade was about to run and attack but Sasuke held her back. The snake then went into Sakura's body.

"Why did you-"

"It just threatened us."

Tsunade stared at Sasuke and she folded her arms.

"What threat exactly?"

"It said that if you ever do something like that again I'll squeeze the life out of her."

"Y-you can hear it?"

Shizune timidly asked while Sasuke's expression had grown darker.

"Yes I can."

Her body felt weak and her ears felt like they were ringing. She took her time opening her eyes, and when she felt she was strong enough to pick herself up to be in a sitting position a hand was grasped around hers.

Sakura looked down to see Sasuke's head rested against her bed both his hands grasping her right hand. His eyes were closed and she smiled at the sight of Sasuke sleeping. He was in a horrible chair resting in a position that Sakura knew would make him feel sore later, and he was in that position waiting for her to wake up. She felt herself without even thinking brush his bangs out of his eyes and instantly his grip on her hand tightened.

"Why didn't you tell me about Ash?"

Sasuke's words were crystal clear and a moment later he opened his eyes. Damn it, Sakura thought as she cringed slightly. She thought he was sleeping. Sasuke seemed to be waiting for Sakura to answer and she looked away and tried to pull her hand away. But Sasuke didn't let go and she sighed.

"No one was supposed to know. It was only for me and Tsunade to know who the father was."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?!"

Sakura snapped glaring at Sasuke who hadn't lifted his head from the bed.

"If everyone knew that my son was Itachi's child…"

She closed her eyes tightly and grinded her teeth.

"If…if they knew they would treat him horribly. What Itachi did, they wouldn't even wait for the explanation of how he became the father. They would just think he's the son of a murderer. And that's not what he is! Ash is his own person just like Naruto. Naruto isn't the boy holding the demon inside him, Naruto is going to be the next Hokage that's what he is. Just like Ash is going to be some day…the next Hokage."

Sakura smiled and opened her eyes that now had a glossy shine. Sasuke straightened up and stared intently at Sakura.

"How is Itachi the father?"

Sasuke stayed quiet as he watched Sakura shake her head from side to side. The tears spilling from her eyes.

"One thing at a time…I-I promise to tell you. Just not now, p-please not now."

Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand and watched as she started to sob into her hands.

After awhile Sakura felt herself get control of herself. She looked up at Sasuke and smiled weakly.

"Sorry about that. So how long have I been asleep?"

"Mom!"

Sasuke opened his mouth but Ash's yell cut him off as he ran into the room and jumped onto his mother. He instantly started crying, sobbing as he asked for forgiveness at getting mad at her the same night she was hurt.

"Ash dear its alright."

Sasuke watched as Sakura rocked Ash slightly back and forth comforting her son. It brought another memory of his mother and him in his head and he looked away from the scene until Ash happened to ask…

"Mom what happened?"

Sasuke cringed and brought his attention back to Sakura who had tensed up.

She stared at Sasuke who was staring at her before she looked down at her son.

"I was very clumsy, Ash and I fell down the stairs. Sasuke here saved me."

Sakura brought her attention back to Sasuke and smiled at him as she patted his hand lightly. Ash stared at his uncle, and nodded seriously at Sasuke.

"Thank you."

Sasuke winced on the inside from Ash's words. He shouldn't be thanked, especially when Sasuke had put his mother in that bed. But when he looked up at Sakura he could see in her eyes that he was supposed to play along.

"Hey Ash, shouldn't you be with your team?"

Sakura asked sternly at Ash who was now sheepishly smiling at her.

"No worries Sakura, were all here."

Kakashi walked in with the rest of Ash's team. Sasuke looked at all of them the kids almost reminded him of team seven except for the fact that Ash who looked like Sasuke acted like Naruto, and the boy that looked a little like Naruto acted like Sasuke had. Then there was the girl who looked nothing like Sakura but acted completely shy around both boys especially Ash.

"Hello Kakashi, I hope Ash isn't too much trouble."

"As much trouble as Naruto was."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and ruffled Ash's hair who was none to happy with him doing that.

"Alright we need to leave Sakura alone, we aren't even supposed to be visiting. Now out all of you go."

Kakashi stated in a bored tone pulling out his porn book.

"Kakashi you shouldn't be reading that in front of the kids, especially my son I don't want him turning into a pervert."

Kakashi only yawned in response and walked out of the room giving a short wave to both Sasuke and Sakura.

"That was weird."

Sasuke stated and Sakura laughed lightly.

"Yeah they remind me of use though the two boys switched bodies don't you think? But Sasuke…what did Kakashi mean by no one is supposed to visit? Aren't you-"

"Im here because im the one keeping watch on you. And the reason because no one can see you is, that something is weird with your chakra right now."

"Could you explain that in better terms."

"Hn."

Sakura knew that meant no and she folded her arms over each other.

"I think I have a right to know."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Not my problem."

Sakura waited a couple of minutes. She didn't like being in a room with Sasuke especially when he wasn't even awake, because she just started reverting back to her old self. The girl who loved to watch Sasuke-kun. Sakura slowly pulled herself out of bed and tiptoed to the door and was about to open it…

"Don't even think about it."

Sasuke smoothly spoke out never even opening his eyes while Sakura stomped her foot loudly.

"Will you stop acting like you're asleep!"

Sasuke smirked and opened one of his eyes.

"Why does it bother you?"

Sakura knew Sasuke was messing with her and she held up a fist.

"I don't care if you're my patient I will frickin beat the crap outta' you!"

In a blink of an eye Sasuke was leaning over Sakura, a smirk still fresh on his lips.

"Hn."

Sakura felt a blush come to her face at how close they were and once she figured out what just happened she punch Sasuke playfully in the face. His 'hn' to Sakura was actually saying 'really?' and she knew that.

"Yes really Sasuke."

Sakura walked away from Sasuke and laid down on her hospital bed her legs swinging off the edge and her head was off on the other side looking at everything from upside down. Sasuke walked back over to his chair and Sakura giggled at him.

"You look funny upside down."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very mature."

"Very mature."

Sakura mimicked and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura smiled and stared at Sasuke.

"How long was I out?"

"Only a week."

"Did you have therapy sessions with anyone."

"Hn."

"If you didn't have sessions how are you expecting to get better."

"I've already been discharged."

Sasuke said holding his left hand up and moving it, curling his fingers to show Sakura he had perfect control over his new arm.

"Wow, you learned fast. So you taught yourself, yeah? Nice."

It stayed quiet for awhile and Sakura was now laying normally on the bed. Sasuke couldn't see Sakura's face her hair keeping him from getting a good view and he thought she had fallen asleep.

"I didn't have sex with Itachi you know."

Sakura stated staring up at the ceiling Sasuke just listened as he looked at Sakura's sad form. She curled up into a ball and stared at Sasuke.

"When I was fourteen I was still in love with you, but something happened. Im not even sure how it happened exactly, I've tried hard to forget t-that night. The mission itself I don't remember, I do remember I was with team seven and we had to spilt up for the night. Take posts at different places to watch that princess, I don't remember her that well either. That night…he um…he was there…"

Sakura took a long pause and Sasuke watched as Sakura tensed up and she closed her eyes.

"He had b-been passing through you know. I-Itachi remembered me when he saw me…I tried to fight him I really did. But it's a lot harder than it looks when you cant look at him directly. The fight wasn't long and I was really pathetic."

Sakura shook her head.

"I hadn't been paying attention, he cornered me to a tree. Grabbed me and forced me to look up, didn't even have time to scream for help."

Sakura felt tears in her eyes.

"I-I don't even know where I was when…when I woke up. And he was there just mocking me for awhile!"

The tears started to spill and she started to shake.

"It was really dark but I remember…I remember h-how he touched me, what he did to me. I can't…no matter how hard I try…I still remember it. He r-raped me. I never wanted to have sex with him, he raped me okay!"

Sakura cried into her hands and she didn't care if Sasuke was watching her or not. Sasuke just stared at her just tense.

Sakura felt Sasuke grab her hands and pull them away from her face. Sasuke had gotten out of his chair and was kneeling in front of Sakura. He held her face in his hands and wiped away her tears. Sasuke didn't even know why he was doing this but his body was just moving on its own it seemed.

"I-im…im sorry Sakura."

Sakura stared at Sasuke the pain that was twisting itself around her seemed to be lifted from Sasuke's words. She knew his sorry meant a lot of things. Sasuke leaned in and Sakura didn't move as his lips barely brushed against hers.

"I shouldn't have asked."

Sasuke whispered before slowly getting up and leaving the room.

**CHA! This chapter is done! Hope you people like it and that you will review. And thanks to all the people who have reviewed loves you!!!**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**


End file.
